


Lucky

by hinata22



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinata22/pseuds/hinata22
Summary: Naruto has finally bought Sasuke home, but things aren't going as smoothly as he hoped. Sasuke is forced to live with Naruto and go through regular assessments. The dark haired ninja never smiles and barely communicates. Is there anything Naruto can do to make him happy?





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> The story begins with Sasuke in bed with several women, but that is just an introduction to show how messed up he's acting when all his true desire is actually directed towards Naruto (although he hasn't quite admitted that to himself yet). The main focus of this story is definitely M/M.

Sasuke looked around the room. He kept adding more women to these sex sessions but it made no difference. The latest addition to his harem, the neighbour who complained about the noise, was having more fun with Tenten right now, than he had had in all the long months since he first began this by allowing Sakura to come home with him. 

Individually any of the ladies should have been enough to amuse him, but even with all of them together he found it increasingly difficult to hide his boredom. Although he’d learned when he was still a boy that his natural nonchalance only made the girls want to work harder to gain his attention. It was one of those stupid facts that made life so twisted: if you were indifferent to your popularity, people clambered to impress you, whereas if you were lonely and longed for company, you were labelled ‘desperate’ and became a social pariah. 

He clapped his hands sharply together, a sound that cut through the soft moans and made them all turn to him.  
Sakura, her green eyes turned virtually black with enlarged lustful pupils, ran a hand up his leg. ‘Sasuke kun, let us stay a little longer. I haven’t had time to show you the new massage technique I’ve learnt yet.’  
He grabbed her wrist before she reached his groin. ‘I’m busy. Tsunade and Kakashi are coming to dinner as part of the ongoing review of my rehabilitation.’ He dropped her hand back into her lap and nodded his head towards his bedroom door to indicate that he wanted her and the others to leave.  
Sakura and the women glanced at each other, before she turned back to Sasuke. ‘We can help. Please, let us. This review is important, I think Tsunade knows I care about you, and she didn’t say it outright, but hinted enough how important this review is. I know it’s not your fault, but all the fights you’ve been getting into are making her think that it’s not going to work settling you back into Konoha…’  
‘Leave,’ Sasuke said firmly.  
Normally they obeyed immediately, but instead the women exchanged another meaningful look.  
‘Sasuke, this is serious, if Tsunade changes her mind about you staying here, then you’ll be…’  
‘Leave,’ he repeated. When they still didn’t move, Sasuke sighed and condescended to give them an explanation. ‘In my last review, they wanted to see evidence that I’m able to cooperate and work in small teams. Tidying the apartment and hosting a meal with Naruto is apparently an example of this.’ 

This was a brief summary and reinterpretation of Tsunade shouting at him for nearly an hour about his lack of gratitude to Naruto and the fact that considering the seriousness of his crimes he had relative freedom, and this was entirely due to the respected ninja vouching for him. The women accepted his words as truth though, and gathered their clothes together, giving him sympathetic looks and trying to extract promises from him about meeting for a celebration after he passed the review. 

Hinata trailed a second or two behind the others. ‘C..c…can you say…is N..Naruto kun…is he…’

‘I will tell Naruto you asked after him,’ Sasuke said. Hinata was the oddest member of his group, he’d seduced her out of curiosity to see if he could, but was never certain whether he’d actually succeeded. He was certain she only came here because it made her weirdly feel closer to the blonde he was forced to share an apartment with. Occasionally he was tempted to ask her if her most cherished hope was that Naruto was one day going to randomly wander into Sasuke’s room and join in? An image sprang into Sasuke’s mind that almost made him forget how bored he was with sex. Quickly he quelled it and finished herding all the women out of his bedroom and out of the front door.

Once they were gone, he didn’t pause but marched straight into Naruto’s room without knocking. He swallowed down his revulsion at the mess and focused on the man who was snoring loudly even though he was lying with more of his body hanging off the bed than on it. The reason he was forced to sleep like this was probably due to the fact that he had rebelled against the normal use for furniture, and decided that every spare surface was meant to be covered with junk. With just a cursory look, Sasuke spotted that Naruto was sharing his sleeping space with at least five different bowls, dozens of chopsticks, piles of laundry, the complete set of Jiraiya’s books, three oversized frog teddies which he vaguely remembered winning for the blonde at fairgrounds, and most worryingly of all, a selection of kunai and shuriken. Sasuke hoped that despite appearances the weapons were carefully placed there for quick defense against any assassin. Although it was difficult to imagine any assassin who would be mad enough to attempt to venture into the deathtrap that was Naruto’s room. But still Sasuke removed all the weapons he could see to the safety of the bedside cabinet.

The bedside cabinet was the closest thing in the room to tidy, it contained a lamp, Naruto's frog purse, a few loose coins, and the photo of squad seven. Sasuke picked the picture up and looked at it for a long moment comparing the yellow haired boy in the photo to the living adult ninja. Naruto was wearing his normal Anbu clothes with the addition of a penguin nightcap and some noodles stuck to his face. Whereas the boy in the photo had his full glaring attention on Sasuke, currently Naruto appeared lost in his own dream world with a smile occasionally lighting up his face between snores. Sasuke wondered who was happier though, the kid who got forced in a squad with him, or the man who’d willingly given up much of his own freedom in order to become what was effectively Sasuke’s babysitter?

In the company of everyone else, Sasuke felt empty, as if he wasn’t the same as other people and all the emotions had been scooped out of him. With Naruto, it was the opposite. Even with a sleeping Naruto, every synapse in his brain fired off at the same time, throwing up memories and thoughts that he never experienced at any other time. His overwhelming desire right now was to pick the blonde up, carry him to his own bed, wipe his face clean, take off his cumbersome clothing and just leave him to sleep somewhere comfortable while Sasuke did all the work. The worse thing was that what stopped him acting on such a ridiculous impulse, was the fact that although Naruto’s bed was a tip, his own sheets were unclean in a whole different way.  
No, the worse thing was that if Sasuke had a nice bed to let Naruto rest in, he knew he wouldn’t leave and continue with his day, he’d lie down beside the blonde and watch him sleep.

Sasuke shook the idea out of his head and put on his familiar mask of indifference. He had a job to do, and it began by waking the sleeping ninja up. He grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and pulled him into an upright position.  
To Sasuke’s surprise, Naruto let out a small moan, ‘Hmmm, yes, ‘suke, yessss.’  
Then big blue eyes opened wide and stared into his. There was a moments silence in which Naruto's cheeks took on a rosy hue, then he shouted out much louder than necessary seeing they were only inches apart, ‘I wasn’t dreaming about you!’

‘I didn’t suggest that you were.’ Sasuke moved backwards from Naruto, making the choice to step on a neon orange t-shirt rather than discarded ramen packaging.

‘Good, because I wasn’t. And never have. And never will. And why are you sneaking up on me while I’m sleeping? You’re always moaning about my room, so why are you in here, without permission either, yaknow? And why,’ Naruto’s cheeks changed from rosy to bright scarlet, ‘do you keep walking around with no clothes on when I keep telling you that you shouldn’t walk around with no clothes on?’

Sasuke shrugged. ‘As I keep telling you, I don’t see the problem. We’re both guys, I haven’t got anything that you don’t have.’

Naruto folded his arms and stared pointedly at the ceiling and away from Sasuke’s naked body. ‘I don’t sneak up on you when you’re dreaming…a perfectly normal dream that had nothing to do with you by the way…and wave my junk in your face.’ Naruto’s voice went quickly from indignant to flustered. ‘Not that you did wave your junk in my face, or I would want you to, or that I ever think about you doing that ever, and I never think of me waving my junk in your face either. No junk near any faces. Just put some damn clothes on, will you, please, so I can stop thinking about your junk…not that I am or…’

‘Naruto,’ Sasuke firmly interrupted, ‘I’m on the way to the shower, I wanted to wake you first because I know your brain takes a long time to travel from unconscious to your normal dobe level. Hopefully by the time I finish, you’ll be functioning enough to help prepare for tonight. You did remember that Kakashi and Tsunade are coming around for my review?’

Naruto’s brows creased. ‘That’s not tonight, it’s next week. I’ve got it written down. Right here.’ He bent down and rummaged through a pile of scrolls and picked up a sticky bit of paper. ‘Oh no! Oh no! It’s today. Why didn’t you wake me earlier? Oh, Sasuke, I’m sorry. I got the dates confused. I shouldn’t have fallen asleep. I drank sake too, yaknow it makes me drowsy, so I could fall asleep so I didn’t have to listen to you and your….but if I’d known I would have stayed up all night working. Oh no, is this place as much as a mess as I think it is?’ He looked around his room.

‘It’s worse.’ Sasuke immediately regretted his words when he saw the dejected worried look crumpling up the blonde’s face. But he left the room quickly without saying anything else, if he stayed any longer he wouldn’t be able to prevent himself giving in to his urge to hug Naruto and the ninja had made it clear how disgusted he was by Sasuke’s naked body, he definitely wouldn’t want it any closer to him.

Sasuke ran the shower at the coldest possible temperature. He stayed under the water for longer than necessary and when he finished he picked up one of the heap of towels Naruto had left discarded on the floor. Sasuke was mystified by what the blonde used them all for, and had given up mere days after moving in together trying to teach his flatmate to distinguish between Sasuke’s towels and his own. He tightly wrapped it around his waist and walked back to his room. As he dressed he tried not to think about why he continued being naked around Naruto, it definitely wasn’t a habit he’d had in his long years with Orochimaru. Was it part of feeling relaxed now that he was ‘home’, was it trying to pretend he was relaxed now that he was in this place Naruto insisted was where he belonged? Or was it for an entirely different reason?

Sasuke didn’t have time to think about such things. His whole life was on the line, his survival entirely dependent on what his two assessors decided today. He knew this was something he should be deeply concerned about, so he tried to act as if it was. He thought of how worried Naruto had looked and somehow that touched his soul more than the fact that Tsunade had the power to execute him for his crimes. It was with this image of Naruto in his mind that he ripped the sheets of his bed, replaced them, and returned his whole bedroom into its customary immaculate state. When he finished he surveyed it with a strange feeling of discomfort, he couldn’t see anything out of place, there wasn’t even a hint of the orgies that took place in here. And then he realised that was the problem, it was too tidy, too impersonal. It could be an empty hotel room waiting for its next guest. He opened one of his drawers, beneath the neatly folded clothes he found what he was looking for: three photos. The replica of the one Naruto had in his room of squad 7, a family one with his parents looking stern, but him and Itachi has young children smiling at each other, and the final one of just him and Naruto.

It had been at the end of a mission where him and Naruto had been bickering worse than ever, getting into physical fights several times a day. Sasuke couldn’t remember what they’d argued about, but he did remember that when they were invited to a formal dinner as a thank you for their work, Kakashi had been unusually severe, telling them that diplomacy was often more important than the battles, commanding them to, at least for the night, pretend that they were best friends as they were representing the whole of Konoha. Naruto and him responded with a dispute about whose fault it was that they couldn’t get on which ended when Kakashi bashed their heads together. And maybe that dazed them, because their argument turned into a competition over who could be the nicest.

When Naruto turned up dressed in a yellow kimono covered in orange flowers that was obviously meant for a girl, Sasuke smiled (actually smiled and didn’t smirk) and told him how he embodied the very spirit of summer. Naruto replied with an unnecessary low and respectful bow of greeting as if they’d only just met and said, ‘I hope you won’t take offense and will permit me to say, Sasuke-kun, that the black silk of your clothing enhances the natural beauty of your eyes. I don’t think anyone, even you, have ever looked so handsome before.’  
It carried on and escalated through the evening, when other people spoke to them they quickly turned the conversation into long and elaborate praising of the other’s skills. When they were separated, they both ensured they regularly made eye contact. At the sit down meal they rushed to be seated next to each other and, as naturally as if they did it every day, instead of feeding their own hunger, used their chopsticks to place delicacies in the other’s mouth. Without realising it, they began ignoring everyone else and only talked to each other. Sasuke found that at some point he had stopped acting and was genuinely laughing at Naruto’s stories, waiting and wanting to hear more.  
When the night ended and Kakashi came over to them, Sasuke’s heart sank twofold, firstly and mainly, because he didn’t want his time with Naruto to be over, and secondly, he expected Kakashi to chastise them for forgetting their diplomatic duty and spending most of their time together.  
But Kakashi winked and said, ‘See, that wasn’t so difficult was it? Thank you for making the effort to at least pretend to be friends.’  
It had taken a second for Sasuke to remember that Naruto had only been being nice to him because of Kakashi’s order. His instinct had been to get away from the blonde as fast as possible, he felt humiliated, although he didn’t know why, he’d been playing the same game, hadn’t he?  
But Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke and somehow wriggled under one of Sasuke’s arms so the hug looked mutual. ‘What are you talking about? Sasuke and I are real best friends, that’s why we argue so much, yaknow, because we care more about each other than anything else and that means everything between us matters and is worth fighting for.’  
‘Of course I know that, I may spend most of the time looking at the world through one eye, but I’m not blind. But I still want to hold onto and treasure this moment of harmony between you two forever.’ Kakashi grabbed a camera off some official looking person who was passing and took a photo of his two charges.  
At the exact moment the flash went off, Naruto squeezed the raven even tighter and placed a wet kiss on his cheek.

It’d been months later when the tensions between Sasuke and Naruto were at a new high that Sasuke woke to find the photo on his pillow next to him. Despite his anger at Kakashi getting into his room without him waking, he never mentioned it to anyone and the photo had been one of the few personal possessions that had remained with him through the long years. He didn’t know when he last looked at it, or why he could remember the evening it was taken so vividly, when so many more eventful days were merely mist covered memories, but he replaced the other two pictures in the drawer and placed that one propped up on his own bedside cabinet. Just that small change made the room feel completely different.

Sasuke heard Naruto crashing about in the kitchen and went to explore, the blonde’s skills lay entirely in the eating area, if he’d taken it upon himself to cook tonight’s meal, Sasuke’s freedom was definitely over. He stood in the doorway and surveyed the scene. Naruto didn’t notice him, he was too busy ensuring the mashed bit of meat on the side that might once have been a fish was completely dead by beating it repeatedly with a rolling pin.

‘This room was clean when I went into the shower,’ Sasuke said dryly when there was finally a pause in the relentless noise.

Naruto looked up at him with a surprised gaze. ‘I kinda thought that there wasn’t enough time to defeat the mess…’

‘Your mess,’ Sasuke interrupted.

‘My mess,’ Naruto corrected with a quiet agreement that surprised Sasuke from the normally argumentative ninja. ‘So I thought if we put all our effort into making an amazing meal, that might work, yaknow?’ And in the same quiet voice but staring at the floor, he added, ‘What do you think? Will it be enough; you’ve been getting into a lot of fights lately.’

Sasuke shrugged. ‘It’s not my intention. Since I’ve been back the women want to fuck me and the men want to kill me.’

Naruto didn’t move his head but his eyes raised to meet Sasuke’s. ‘You ever think if you didn’t do the former you wouldn’t have to deal with the latter?’

Sasuke was tempted to either give a flippant or non-committal answer like he normally would, but there was an intensity to Naruto’s manner which demanded something more. ‘I have sex with the women because I want to feel something. I know your concerns that I’m using them, but if that was ever the case, it isn’t now. It is more the other way around. Sometimes I replace myself with a clone and none of them notice or care.’

Naruto did look up now, his eyes wide. ‘You can…how does that…no, don’t tell me, I don’t want to know.’

Sasuke smiled. ‘Is your surprise an indication that you with all your clones have never experimented with them in…’

Naruto waved the rolling pin in Sasuke’s direction, ‘I told you I don’t want to know anything about you and your…perversions. As long as Sakura and the others are… satisfied with you, that’s all that I care about.’

Sasuke nodded. ‘I know. How often on all those missions did I have to listen to you drawl on about your great love for Saskura. I’m impressed by my restraint in not killing you. I really don’t know how I managed to listen to your voice for so long without ripping my own ears off..’

Naruto’s face took on the expression it formed when he was about to become incredibly angry, but then it disappeared and a sadness that concerned Sasuke much more dominated the blonde’s features. Naruto put the rolling pin down and took one step closer to the man he had spent most of his teen years trying to chase down and save. ‘You said that you have sex with the women to feel something, does that mean you’re not happy here?’

Sasuke pressed his lips together. He saw Naruto’s life now, the most vibrant ninja he’d ever met, doing the most basic duties, boring guard jobs, pointless admin, nothing that ever took him more than an hour away from Sasuke. He could only imagine what it must have been like over all the years he was away when Naruto willingly let his life be dominated by the quest to find Sasuke.

Naruto took another hesitant step closer to Sasuke. ‘I’ve been wanting to ask you ever since…I mean, I know the people who come for you, it’s nothing to do with your sex life, it’s because they can’t forgive you. And I know you could destroy them all, but you accept it. I thought bringing you home would make everything right, but you knew how it would be. So…why did you let me win?’

‘You beat me,’ Sasuke quickly replied. ‘You won the fight physically. And you wore me down with your constant nagging.’ 

Naruto shook his head. ‘I’ve let this lie hang between us for too long, and there should never be any lies between us. I know you too well, I didn’t beat you, not properly, you gave up. At the time, I thought it was a pride thing, that you didn’t want to admit that you’d been wrong to leave, you wanted to pretend that you were only returning because I forced you. But now I feel like it was as if you just didn’t care anymore, and it made no difference whether you were with me or with Orochimaru. You just didn’t have the will to fight anymore.’

Sasuke’s heart beat hard in his chest. How could Naruto talk like that? Why would even a dobe like him suggest that Sasuke felt no different being with Naruto than being with Orochimaru?  
He made an effort to steady his emotions before he trusted himself to answer the blonde. ‘This isn’t the time to have long conversations, dobe, have you forgotten again who we’re entertaining tonight?’

‘This is the time. This is the only time,’ Naruto’s voice was almost a growl. ‘You could’ve prepared for this. You could’ve reminded me, given me plenty of time to get things ready, you know how bad I am with organisation and dates. You must’ve known I’d got it mixed up days ago when I wasn’t starting to tidy, or anything. And you’re good at cooking, you should’ve got a menu together, or even done some shopping, but all there is in the cupboards is my ramen, this,’ he gestured to the pulverised fish, ‘and some flour.’

‘It looks like most of the flour is over you now,’ Sasuke said trying to distract the blonde and lighten the mood.

Naruto sighed, ‘I thought I could make udon then I realised that…’

‘You have no idea how to make udon, or in fact anything that doesn’t involve putting hot water on instant ramen?’

Naruto shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. ‘I’m sorry, Sasuke, I’ve been trying so hard but I’ve let you down. Whatever I needed to do to make you want to stay, I would have done it…but I simply don’t know what it is, I just know I’ve failed. I’m not good enough.’

Sasuke had never seen Naruto look defeated before. He would have been less surprised if the sun hadn’t risen this morning, than to see the blonde give up. Something inside of him hurt with a pain greater than anything he’d experienced before. He stood frozen to the spot, unable to do anything.

Naruto continued speaking, his voice a jarring mixture of his familiar ferocity and this new crushed tone that Sasuke had never heard before. ‘I was so happy when Tsunade said one of the conditions of your freedom was that you had to live with me. And when she gave us this new apartment, I imagined how much fun we’d have together, that we’d catch up on all the years we missed. But I got it wrong. Sometimes I feel further apart here being in the same room as you, than when I used to lie in bed at night, unable to sleep from thinking about you and being scared about where you were and what was happening to you, yaknow? But there’s time before they arrive. I can still make this right.’

Sasuke hadn’t realised he’d been holding his breath until he saw the look of determination in Naruto’s eyes. He could respond to that. Although his voice came out in more of a panicked babble that would have made any self-respecting Uchiha cut their tongue out. ‘Yes. That’s right. Together we can do this. The mess isn’t so bad, we’ll make a ton of clones, Tsunade and Kakashi probably won’t even go in your bedroom, it’s my rehabilitation they’re inspecting, so all we have to do is cover the smell. First of all we should probably put you in some clean clothes. That’ll help a lot. And I can take care of the food…’

Naruto took the final steps to reach Sasuke, he put his hand under Sasuke’s chin to hold the other ninja looking at him. ‘I meant I can help you escape. You don’t even care enough about your own life to go through the motions of an assessment, you shouldn’t be here. It won’t be easy, but we can definitely do it. Just promise me, whatever you do, wherever you find your happiness, you won’t ever hurt people from Konoha. I wouldn’t be able to live with that. And it’s going to be hard enough living knowing that I failed you. But give me that one promise and I promise I’ll leave you alone and never come after you again.’

Sasuke had a desperate urge to let out the scream that had been growing inside him every single day since the night he saw his parents’ slaughtered bodies. He wanted to kick Naruto through the wall and hit him until he was in a worse shape than the fish on the counter. Instead he gave a snort and spoke coolly, ‘You expect me to believe that if I left I wouldn’t have you chasing after me within five minutes begging me to come back?’

Naruto dropped his hand away from Sasuke’s face and turned his head, but it didn’t prevent Sasuke seeing the tears forming at the corner of the blonde’s eyes. ‘I wouldn’t break a promise to you, however much it hurt. You know that.’ Naruto’s hands clenched into fists. ‘So we’re doing this, teme. We need to get started, you’ve paraded your naked body around enough so I know you’re still in good shape, even though all you do is laze about or have sex.’ Naruto rolled his eyes. ‘But if we meet anyone that we need to silence, just knock them out, no killing.’

‘Yes, we are going to do this, usuratonkachi.’ Sasuke put his hands on Naruto’s waist and pulled the other man against him.  
Naruto mouth opened and Sasuke didn’t wait to hear what the blonde was going to say, he took the opportunity to press his tongue between his lips and explore every inch of Naruto’s mouth. Naruto didn’t pull away in shock or disgust. But he also didn’t give any response. 

Sasuke forced himself to stop. He hadn’t planned to do that. He hadn’t even fully recognised how much he had wanted to do that, only now did he realise how luscious and tantalising he’d always found Naruto’s lips. Even with the chosen recipient of his passion being next to inert, Sasuke felt the blood surging to his groin in a way that made it seem like an entirely new sensation, as if he was experiencing his first erection.  
‘I’ve got flour all over me now,’ Sasuke said. ‘We both need to clean ourselves up.’ His words were simple enough, but the husky voice he spoke them in made the whole world spin in different directions.  
He took Naruto’s hand, not even caring about the stink of fish on the other ninja, and led him to the bathroom.  
Naruto stood uncharacteristically silent and compliant as Sasuke’s trembling hands undid the various buckles and zips of Naruto’s clothes.  
But while Naruto was sill dressed, and before Sasuke reached a point when he worried he would have no control, Sasuke stepped away from the blonde. His voice was softer than a whisper. ‘Naruto? Is this what you want too?’  
There was no reply.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

‘Kurama, please, you’ve got to help me,’ Naruto pleaded inside the safety of his own mind. ‘I know you’re not really asleep. Kurama! I’m not going to go away until you help me. Open your eyes and talk to me!’

Kurama’s eyes slowly opened and if Naruto hadn’t known the nine-tails better he would have thought that the fox was angry. But he did know him as well as he knew himself, as well as he thought (until a minute ago) that he knew Sasuke, so he grinned widely and shouted out a loud, ‘Thank you.’

‘I know this is a new experience for you as you’re a late developer, or shy, or no one wants you, but you should still be capable of sympathising with me, as I know you drink yourself into a sleep every time your flatmate is having one of his orgies. So why are you disturbing me, and wanting me to be awake when you’re getting frisky? It was bad enough being trapped in Kushina with Minato there every five minutes wanting to…’

Naruto put his hands over his ears and sung loudly as the smiling fox shared things that he really didn’t want to know about his parents. Until after nine eternities of hell, Kurama finished amusing himself and gave a small nod to indicate that he was willing to talk to Naruto.

‘Finally,’ Naruto sighed with relief, hoping the twinkle in Kurama’s eye was due to happiness at helping a friend, rather than the fact that he was tricking him and would start oversharing again when Naruto’s guard was down. ‘This is an emergency. Sasuke is kissing me.’

Kurama raised his eyebrows. ‘You should have more awareness of what’s going on with your own body, you’re not a helpless kit anymore. Sasuke has moved on from kissing you to undressing you.’

Naruto blushed. ‘He has?’ His voice emerged as a squeak. ‘Please tell me what I’m supposed to do.’

Kurama head jerked backwards. ‘I’m hundreds of years old, I’ve lived through countless wars, births, deaths, the whole building of what you know as civilization, and you want me to give you sex tips on mating with a human boy?’

‘No. I mean, yes, no, I mean, no. I mean, this is Sasuke, yaknow? And you’ve lived a long time, so you must know what I’m supposed to do. Not sex tips things, although do I need those? No, I mean, no, why is Sasuke kissing me? It’s taken me so long to work up the courage to tell him what I’m thinking, that I’m scared he’s not happy here, and that I’ll help him escape the village if that’s what he wants. I even promised that I wouldn’t ever chase after him again. So why is he kissing me now? Does that mean he’s happy I’m going to help him leave, but if he wants to leave, kissing me is wasting time and…’

‘You are still just a little kit after all, Naruto,’ Kurama said his voice full of even more mischief than when he was teasing the boy about his parents. ‘Are you listening to what you’re saying? Sasuke is kissing you because you’ve pushed him beyond what even his cold heart can bear.’ 

Naruto stared blankly at him.

‘By saying you would never see him again.’

Naruto continued to stare blankly.

‘You do know Sasuke is in love with you, don’t you?’ Kurama tilted his head. ‘That’s why you put all your energy into chasing after him because you felt the same for him, but being stupid young humans you didn’t know how to express it properly. Now finally Sasuke is taking the adult step and showing you that you can now demonstrate your feelings in a different way from pulling each other’s hair. You do know that, don’t you?’

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Yes…I know all of that, of course, if it’s so obvious, I obviously know it…but if Sasuke loov…likes me like you’re saying he might possibly maybe like me, although it’s not really likely at all because he is super good looking and smart and cool, and I’m none of those things really, but anyway, why does he have all those different girlfriends then?’

‘Oh, little kit, I assumed you knew your own feelings enough to realise what was going on between you. You should have come to me earlier. He mates with the women to try and convince himself that he’s normal and his desires are normal so that he can pretend that he’s not lusting after you. He mates with so many women because he doesn’t want you to think he’s attached to any individual one, so you know he’s yours whenever you want him. And lastly, he mates with them so noisily in the hope that it’ll turn you on and make you think that he’s a good lover and encourage you to act on your lust for him.’

Naruto’s brow was creased in puzzlement. ‘Is that supposed to make sense?’ His cheeks went a bright red that spread down his neck as some of the fox’s words registered. ‘I don’t lust over him. Why would you say that? Sasuke doesn’t think like that. Does he? I mean, hardly ever have wet dreams that involve him. Definitely not more than once a week. Or not more than once a day anyway. Definitely not. And even today I told him I didn’t want him to be naked. And that was so because it’s a weird thing. Not at all because his body turns me on and I want to really touch him or anything.’

Kurama rested his head on his paws and let the human babble on.

‘I am his friend. That’s why I worked so hard bringing me home. That’s why I said I would help him leave if it would make him happy, even though it feels like my body is going to break in two just saying the words. It’s like almost impossible for me to think that I might never see him again, but I can’t keep him here if he’s so unhappy, all I want is to see him smile, really, genuinely smile.. Because we’re friends. That’s it. And it’s totally normal. Why would anyone think I’m in love with him? Yaknow, it’s obvious to anyone paying attention we’re just ordinary boys who are friends, and I’m not romantically in love with him.’

‘You’re in love with me?’

Naruto jumped and could do nothing but stare at the dark haired ninja standing inches behind him.

Kurama grinned widely displaying all of his huge white teeth. ‘If you had come to ask me for advice at any time before now, I may have warned you about the wisdom of loving a person who has the power to step into your mind, but it wouldn’t have mattered, would it, because you are not one to ever let good sense overrule your emotions.’

‘You love me,’ Sasuke repeated as a statement rather than a question.

‘No. No. Sneaking into my bedroom is one thing, but sneaking into my mind is something else, teme. And sneaking into my mind and listening to a private conversation and then pretending you didn’t hear it properly, because what I definitely definitely said was I didn’t love you…’

‘I love you.’ Sasuke’s smile was small and shy, but it was the happiest Naruto had seen him for years.

The blonde’s mind went blank, out of pure instinct he reached out his hand. Sasuke did the same and their fingers lightly touched.

‘What are we going to do?’ Naruto asked quietly.

‘I’ll use my centuries of experience to answer that. First and importantly, you’re going to leave me in peace,’ Kurama said. ‘Then you’re going to kiss some more, then you’ll mate. But be careful, Uchiha, Naruto’s a virgin, he’s been waiting a long time for you to grow up and tell him you want him, so I’m warning you to be gentle or I’ll tear you apart so slowly and painfully that you’ll be begging for Orochimaru to take you back before you’re even close to drawing your final breath. I suspect that your superiors will fail Sasuke’s assessment as trying to impregnate every female villagers isn’t the effort they’re looking for in adapting back into Konoha life, so he’ll get executed for his crimes. My last piece of advice is have fun together while you can. Now go!’ 

xxxxxxxxx

The two men stood in the bathroom gazing at each other.  
Sasuke reached out his hand as Naruto had just done in his mindspace, and Naruto responded by touching his fingers against the brunette’s.

‘If your fox is right and I’m going to be executed, I want to at least be close to you once before it’s over,’ Sasuke said. ‘The things they’re judging me for have all happened, one nice meal and a tidy apartment aren’t going to make a difference. They’ve just let me carry on for so long because they all like you and owe you so much. There’s no point attempting an escape, I realised I’m dead without you, and you need this village. I don’t want you to risk your own happiness and well-being for me again. But if you feel the same, I want to go to my death, having had sex with the only person I’ve ever truly desired.’

‘You’re not going to be executed. I won’t let that happen,’ Naruto said through gritted teeth. Then his voice softened. ‘But if you want to use imminent death as an excuse to get it on with me, I’m not going to protest.’

‘The fact that I love you and have always loved you is the reason I want you naked and in my arms right now.’

Sasuke’s words broke the last remnants of shyness and hesitation between them. Their hands ripped at clothes, breaking zippers and sending buttons pinging across the floor. They stumbled to the floor, Sasuke’s trousers around his knees and Naruto with one arm still through his vest. They wrestled and rolled around together, grinding their groins together in a way that made them both emit animalistic groans.

All Sasuke’s sexual experience became irrelevant, the sensations pulsing through him were as new to him as they were to Naruto. He pushed his hand under the tight waistband of the blonde’s trousers and squeezed the firm flesh of his buttocks. Naruto howled in pleasure and Sasuke responded with a deep mew. He worked his fingers between Naruto’s butt cheeks and it felt like his cock was burning on the edge of exploding. He never even dreamed it could be so intense and pleasurable just touching someone else’s body. But this was Naruto, he was so bright and so beautiful, that Sasuke found it incomprehensible that Sakura had claimed to be in love with him when she could have had the blonde ninja at any time. The bitter tang of jealousy lit through him, as unwanted remembrances of Naruto chatting thoughtlessly away about how pretty the pink haired girl was swarmed his mind. The extra emotion increased his lust, something that he hadn’t thought possible. He purposely remembered Naruto’s buoyant excitement when the youth of the village had taken a trip to the beach and Naruto had got to see Sakura in a bikini. It made him even more desperate to claim Naruto as his, to prove to the blonde that he, a man, could excite Naruto as much as his long-term crush.  
Sasuke pulled his hand away from Naruto’s ass, the other man whimpered in undisguised disappointment.  
‘I said I wanted you naked,’ Sasuke hissed, ‘Not hobbled by your own clothes.’  
With a vigour that outpaced Sasuke’s intended actions, Naruto ripped his garments away from his toned body, then took both Sasuke’s hands in his and placed them on his buttocks.

Sasuke wanted to lay Naruto down and gaze at his nakedness, to memorise all the contours that he’d had to guess at through the blonde’s clothes and the odd glimpses when the blonde didn’t completely wrap himself up after a shower. But despite the nine-tails explicit warning, Sasuke felt with every inch of his being that this, their first time together, was not going to be soft and romantic. Both of them were too desperate, and already from these rough fumblings, Sasuke was aware of Naruto as a lover as clearly as he knew Naruto as a fighter. The blonde was emotional, impulsive and determined.  
If Sasuke attempted to carry Naruto to the bed for a long massage and gentle kisses, Sasuke sensed the blonde would scream at him, pin him to the floor with kunai and ride himself numb on Sasuke’s cock. And the throb in Sasuke’s cock told him he’d enjoy every second of it, still he wasn’t going to give up all his power. Admitting that he loved Naruto had made himself vulnerable enough for one lifetime, he wasn’t ready to let Naruto completely dominate both his emotions and his body.

Taking advantage of his lover’s natural athleticism and flexibility, Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his back and pressed the blonde’s legs up against his body. He resisted his desire to gaze on the sweetest ass he had ever seen, and surrendered to his desire to press his thumb into him. Naruto squirmed under the intimate touch, but it took him mere seconds to adjust to the feeling, almost immediately he was writhing his hips with expert speed up and down Sasuke’s thumb.  
Without looking away from the incredible sight, Sasuke knew that his cock was glistening with pre-cum. All the sex he had had where he’d struggled to overcome his boredom and ‘finish’, and all the time there’d existed a person who could bring him close to orgasm just by being unbelievably desirable. 

‘I want more,’ Naruto said in a hoarse voice. ‘I need to be filled with you.’

Sasuke glanced around the bathroom for something to use as a lube. He reached out for the nearest bottle, one of the brightly coloured shower gels that Naruto favoured left where Naruto presumably dropped it on the floor. Before he touched it though, Naruto kicked it away.

‘I don’t want that, I want you,’ Naruto groaned.

Sasuke wondered if he had the patience in this situation to explain to the blonde that he wasn’t going to push the bottle into him and how important lubrication was, but the answer came before he even mentally finished asking himself the question. Naruto pushed down on Sasuke’s thumb with such energy that Sasuke’s hand crashed against the floor. He barely noticed the pain, his one thought was that Naruto’s vigour was being wasted. He twisted Naruto’s legs to the side and positioned his cock at the blonde’s entrance meaning to rub his come over the tightness and slowly ease in. Naruto’s ideas were difference. As soon as he felt Sasuke’s hardness against him he thrust back onto it with the same speed he used with the thumb.

Both men yelled out, Sasuke flopped forward over Naruto as if he’d lost all muscle control, Naruto automatically adjusted his body to keep Sasuke fully plunged inside him. The position was awkward and clumsy with parts of both men being squashed and painfully angled, but all either of them cared about was that their bodies were joined together. Their eyes met and as if they truly were united as one person with one thought, in perfect unison they both spoke, ‘I love you.’

The words were as sensual as anything that even the naturally skilled blonde could do with his body. Pleasure swept through Sasuke’s body with an intensity that made it physically painful to prevent his orgasm, he required all of his immense willpower to hold it back.  
He managed to grip Naruto’s hips so tightly he knew he would leave marks, possibly bruises, but it was the only way to gain any control of his lover’s movements. This first time would probably also be their last time, their only time, and although Sasuke’s entire heart wished future and complete happiness for Naruto with whichever lover would be blessed enough to have him, Sasuke wasn’t selfless, he did want the blonde to always remember him. His hopes went even further than plain remembrances though, he wanted Naruto to get hard thinking of him, to have to touch himself to relieve the pressure, to always think that if things had been different Sasuke would have been his one and only lover. He needed to show Naruto how good he would have been to him, how he would have had the skills and knowledge to please him.

Gaining some control over Naruto’s fervent movements was the first step, the next was most important. Even though he was enjoying gazing at the blonde in this yearned for situation, he closed his eyes and focused all his senses on the feel of his lover under his touch. He responded to the smallest of shivers, the slightest of tightenings with different strokes and pressures. He felt attuned with Naruto in a way he’d never experienced before, but still he concentrated on the other man’s body as if they were strangers and he needed to learn from a starting point of nothing what he would enjoy.

Naruto made noises that were more animalistic than human. The small bathroom seemed incapable of containing the ferocity of their coupling, but Sasuke knew he was long past the time when he would have been able to move somewhere more comfortable. He tried desperately not to focus on anything but pleasing the blonde. Each passing moment was making it more difficult to prevent himself coming. 

Naruto fisted Sasuke’s hair and yanked the brunette’s head up. ‘Open your eyes, look at me, teme,’ he commanded.

Sasuke wasn’t a person who normally obeyed, but no part of him wanted to resist Naruto’s voice. When he saw the sweat dripping down the blonde’s face and the undeniable love and desire in his eyes, Sasuke gave up all thoughts of control. He released his grip on Naruto’s hips and let his lover thrust and writhe with the passion built up over too many years of abstinance. He allowed his own body to respond how it wanted, which was with a speed and roughness that matched his partners.

‘Coming,’ Naruto managed to gasp.

Sasuke couldn’t say anything. He just hoped that the ecstasy that flooded through his whole being was as visible on his face just like Naruto’s pleasure shone through his sparkling blue eyes. He wanted Naruto to know how happy he’d made him, how grateful he was, and how completely he loved him. That was all he needed, all he’d ever needed. He wished he’d realised it earlier in his life, but he knew now and that was enough. 

xxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade and Kakashi gave a formal farewell to the two younger ninjas and walked in solemn silence out of the apartment building and back to Tsunade’s office. Tsunade took her seat behind her desk and shuffled through the files left there on both Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi stood still in front of her.

‘Well, that was the worst meal I’ve ever had,’ Tsunade said in her most serious tones. 

‘It is intriguing that Sasuke let Naruto do the cooking, I’m assuming that only Naruto could have been that…creative with preparing a fish,’ Kakashi replied in a neutral tone.

‘That thing on my plate was once a fish, are you sure of that?’ Tsunade looked up.

‘Not really.’ Kakashi met her eyes and both of them suddenly started giggling. When he managed to stop, Kakashi spoke in a voice filled with warmth. ‘I’m so happy they’ve finally got together. I was beginning to think I’d lose my bet.’

Tsunade rolled her eyes, ‘You were betting against me, of course you’d win. But this is the one time I’m so pleased to lose.’ A look of genuine concern marred her features. ‘I was getting worried about how long we could keep this going before I would have to take a definite decision on Sasuke. I was beginning to think it was our shared weakness for Naruto that had led me to make a bad choice which would in the end only increase his pain when the inevitable happened. What would that have done to the poor kid?’

‘You and I have survived long enough to know that there is only pain in thinking about alternate outcomes. I’m grateful that you trusted me and my judgement. They were just how I remember them being when they were kids. Sasuke’s different with Naruto, I always believed Naruto would be able to save him. There was one formal dinner at the end of a mission when I was certain that they’d managed to break through whatever was holding them back and they would declare their love for each other. I was reluctant to interfere, but maybe if I had done things differently they both could have avoided so much pain.’

Tsunade coughed pointedly. ‘What did you say about thinking about alternate possibilities? Take your own advice, and take some of mine, sake helps blunt the sharper edges of our mistakes and can also be used for celebration.’ She stared directly at him.

Kakashi took the hint. ‘Lady Tsunade, I’ve recently won some money, would you like to come out with me tonight and help me spend it.’

Tsunade smiled. ‘Seeing my plans of ordering the execution of a misguided young shinobi have thankfully been avoided, it appears I’m free to accept your offer.’

‘Shall I go and tell them the good news first?’ 

Tsunade walked over to Kakashi and put her arm through his. ‘All those years reading Jiraiya’s books and you would deny our young lovers a night of edge-of-death romancing?’ She started to lead him out of her office. ‘But we can check in on them later, if you’re worried about Naruto fretting.’

Kakashi let Tsunade propel him towards her favourite bar before he replied. ‘They can both fret, at least for a tiny bit more, after eating that meal my sympathy is diminished.’

‘I’m too soft on Naruto, I forgive him on behalf of whatever he did to that fish, but for Sasuke’s sake I hope the Uchiha is made of sterner stuff and isn’t too blinded by love to risk getting romantic in Naruto’s bedroom. I trust your vaccinations are up to date, Kakashi, who knows what new diseases are festering in that mess.’

‘I don’t believe even Sasuke could be that much in love. I’ve been through more bloody and brutal battles than I want to remember, but I was frightened even to open the door. I don’t want to imagine what could have been creating that stink!’

‘In the morning I’ll transfer them to a new apartment with one bedroom, and burn that whole building down.’

The pair spent a joyous sake fuelled night laughing and gossiping about the new couple and their future together. 

Meanwhile Sasuke lay on Naruto’s floor oblivious to the sharp thing scratching through the skin between his ribs, the dried noodles entwined in his hair, the damp t-shirt wrapped around his foot and the unknown object stuck firmly to his right buttock.  
What he was aware of, was the most beautiful man in the world sitting naked astride him, and the feeling that whatever his past and future were, no one in the world could ever be as lucky as he was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story, I wanted to try something a little lighter because I do really want the two of them to be happy together :)  
> I hope you enjoy and as always I welcome any feedback. Thank you so much for reading I really appreciate you giving my work your time.


End file.
